<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast of Passion by LadyFerrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095807">The Beast of Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum'>LadyFerrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 and S3 made me realize there are crazier things out there, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, I wanted to write this out 3 years ago but I was a coward, If your vampire can shapeshift take advantage, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get intriguing when Vlad ends up losing control over himself by accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I read any more fics describing Dracula having a smooth chest, I'll cry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were laying in bed together, listening to the faint rumble of a late-night thunderstorm. </p><p> </p><p>A hand snaked across Vlad's chest as he kept himself attuned to the thunder and the other sounds of night, only slightly aware of his wife placing her body to his and kissing his neck. He murmured happily as the hand on his chest made its way lower to his abdomen before feeling a set of blunt teeth attempt to sink in his jugular.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling sharply, Vlad caught the scent of his wife's arousal, and a hunger to ravish awakened within him. Lisa had already swiftly turned herself away in a rather teasing manner as Vlad crawled under the sheets to the source of the tempting aroma, spreading open her legs and swiping a quick lick of the lower lips found.</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched from the sudden wet feeling of his tongue lapping at her cunt and she tore the sheets away in time to see him beginning to attend to her clit, swirling with that tongue of his.</p><p> </p><p>Legs shaking, Lisa squeezed them against Vlad's head to steady herself as he continued to bring her closer to the edge, stopping just short of her plateau. He untangled himself from her legs and positioned his body behind Lisa's.</p><p> </p><p>She bent her knees toward her stomach as Vlad guided himself into her, pressing slowly until he was completely inside.</p><p> </p><p>He almost groaned at the enveloping warmth around his member and fought the urge to quicken his movements, burying his face into the crook of her neck and laying a trail of incessant kisses down to the edge of her shoulder instead. A contented sigh escaped her lips at his affections and she thrust her backside against him in reward. </p><p> </p><p>They then started a gentle, passionate rhythm where a planted kiss on exposed skin was earned with a motion of hips to the loins, the pace growing in time and culminating in Vlad adding more fang to the kisses. He growled low in his throat at the tension building within him, slipping a hand to caress between Lisa's legs.</p><p> </p><p>Growing more impatient, Vlad hooked a leg over her left side and grabbed her waist with his other hand, bringing themselves to a kneeling position. He began thrusting now in a rather violent manner as he drove himself in further, lost to all. He laid on top of her and shut his eyes tight in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa knew something was up the moment she felt his weight on her but was unable to figure it out until the bristle of coarse fur tickled against her skin. His entire body was usually graced with dense hair that was soft to the touch—an intimate secret well-kept by layers of clothing— and now was stiffened like an animal.</p><p> </p><p>She was jolted from her thoughts by the scraping of claws amongst her sides and turned her head—only to see a monstrous wolf in place of Vlad. There was no doubt it was him; darker patches of black-brown marked where his beard and hairline would be amongst the head of the beast and eyes that blazed red from what she glimpsed at.</p><p> </p><p>Being ravished by a beast was not something she would have fantasized about or maybe even consented to, but the wild abandon of Vlad's control and realizing how primal and animalistic his desire for her was turning out to be extremely pleasurable for her.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, it was not like she was unaware of her husband's nature when she wedded him, plus she remembered hearing long ago in her village of some villagers fucking goats. </p><p> </p><p>Life could be really strange sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa felt her walls tighten and lowered the upper half of her body to the bed, burying her face into the tossed sheets as she neared her climax. </p><p> </p><p>Vlad began to pant at the tightness and his member swelled in response before letting out a whine as his release overcame him, sliding partly off of Lisa whose own release followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>Once down from her climax, Lisa lifted her face and found the still bestial Vlad watching over her. She shakingly reached a hand out to touch him, calling his name softly.</p><p> </p><p>He reflexively closed his eyes and whimpered quietly as though embarrassed while Lisa stroked him, awed at the toned muscles that rippled beneath her touch.</p><p> </p><p>From the knowledge acquired in the days Lisa spent devouring everything she could, wolf anatomy was still somewhat familiar to her and figured knotting had occurred between her and Vlad, despite the current species difference. She tried moving her hips to let Vlad's member slip out of her to no avail which confirmed her theory.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting for the knotting to subside, Lisa continued to pet and admire her husband's lupine form until she felt his member start to soften, slipping out gently as she was finally able to lie flat on the bed with her hips no longer in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad sprawled all four legs out, and Lisa watched with fascination as he morphed back slowly to his more humanoid form; fangs and claws shortened, fur receding to reveal pallid skin, paws forming hands and feet. </p><p> </p><p>His face remained hidden from her after his transformation was complete, still ashamed that he had lost control in a moment of passion until he heard chuckling emerging from Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...I'm sorry, Lisa, I didn't mean to- Are you hurt anywhere?" Vlad stammered, at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>She only laughed harder, parting her husband's hair and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, dear. I...quite liked it, actually. Just let me know next time if the need arises again," Lisa shuffled herself lower to Vlad's chest before looking at him again with mischief in her eyes. "I'm not going to give birth to wolf cubs in a few months, am I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," Vlad gave a small smile to the jab.</p><p> </p><p>Making a hum of approval, Lisa nestled herself into the hairs of his chest and closed her eyes. "All right, <em> vârcolac</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Vlad opened his mouth to retort at her remark of being called a werewolf but noticed she had already fallen asleep. With the thunderstorm having cleared and only a few hours of darkness left, he wrapped his arms around his loving wife and dozed until the arrival of dawn.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>